The New Warriors
The New Warriors is an American animated action-adventure-drama superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being developed by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel since TBD 2017. Synopsis A group of young heroes work together to deal with criminals and villains. Characters Main Founding *'Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - an African teenager who saw his parents die in front of his eyes and becomes a masked vigilante and the leader of the New Warriors. *'Sam Alexander/Nova' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a teenager who is worthy to be a member of the space group known as Nova Corps who has their abilities. *'Namorita' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - the clone "daughter" of Namora who has similar powers to her "mother". *'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Stature' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the daughter of the current Ant-Man who is pretty energetic. *'Tyrone "Ty" Johnson/Cloak' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a loner teenager who is able to open up portals to other dimensions. *'Tammy Bowen/Dagger' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Ty's best friend who is able to control light and manifest them into weapons. Joined *'America Chavez/Miss America' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dante Pertruz/Inferno' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Angelica "Angie" Jones/Firestar' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Greer Grant/Tigra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'William "Billy" Kaplan/Wiccan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dorrek VIII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman/Hulkling' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Doreen green/Squirrel Girl' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Laure Kinney/X-23' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (voiced by Phil Morris) - TBD **'Phillip "Phil" Coulson' (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD **'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk' (voiced by Keith Ferguson as Banner and Mark Hamill as the Hulk) - TBD **'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Scott Lang/Ant-Man' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD **'Hope Pym/Wasp' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Namor McKenzie/Sub-Mariner' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD **'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD **'Dr. Stephen Strange' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'The X-Men', consisting of: **'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD **'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD **'Jean Grey' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD **'Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD **'Warren Worthington III/Archangel' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Guardians of the Galaxy', consisting of: **'Peter Quill/Star-Lord' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Yondu Udonta' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Phyla-Vell/Quasar' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD **'Groot' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD **'Rocket Raccoon' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Masters', consisting of: **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a German man who is extremely dangerous and is the main leader of the Masterealize. **'Dr. Victor von Doom' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the ruler of the country of Latveria who is a member of the Masters. **'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - an Asgardian sorceress who is dangerous and megalomaniacal. **'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Dr. Samuel Sterns/Leader' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD **'Sebastian Shaw' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Justin Hammer' (voiced by ) - the egocentric CEO of Hammer Industries who is in charge of making several machines. *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Mandarin' (vocied by Dante Basco) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD * * *'Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Titus' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Owen Reece/Molecule Man' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD * Episodes See List of the New Warriors episodes. Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:New Warriors Category:TV-PG Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas